Fate / Another Wiki:Change the Name of False Assassin to Assassin
This is the poll for the Name Change of False Assassin to Assassin. Only votes made by Registered Users that are signed off properly will be accepted. Voting ends on November 30th 2009 11:59:59 PM UTC. Support 1. I say change it. The official name for him is Assassin. True Assassin is already labeled as True to show the difference between the 2 characters. Also the argument about calling Lancelot, Berserker I have to say using something like "Zero Berserker" would make this whole wiki a lot more consistent. Not sure about a good way to call Gilga though, Archer(Gilgamesh) might work, as would Zero Archer but that's not quite as good seeing as he originated in F/SN not Fate/Zero. A section should be added for in game nicknames for these characters anyways. --Yden 16:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) 2. There is no reason for it to be False Assassin. Here is why the "reason" of "differentiating" is complete bullshit. A. There is already a way to do that. True. B. Who here can't tell the difference between True Assassin and Assassin? Post on the bottom if you can't read the difference, and by god, will get confused if False isn't put in front of Assassin. Because, by god, you're disorientated by True Assassin and Assassin. Now, here is why the, "Well just change it!" is also a completely bullshit whine. A. It gets reverted by a stubborn and zealous user who's way too attach to the completely useless nomenclature of False Assassin, for no damn good reason. Lastly, here is the reason why it should be Assassin. A. Because that is his goddamn class. B. Because there's no reason for it not to be. C. Unless you're too damn lazy to change it. D. In which case, we'll change it. E. As long as you stop reverting the damn changes. F. False Assassin ain't even something that has a basis in anything. It's completely made up. Ratstsrub 17:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) 3. Change it for the same reasons above. I think you should do what White-flower has done and name the characters like Archer (Emiya Shirou) and Archer (Gilgamesh) for the archers and berserkers. The casters as well now i suppose. Call him assassin. Any newbie should understand the difference between archers, assassins and zerker in few games. If they dont they fail and they can always ask someone to explain it for them. heck, u can make a section about nicknames if it bothers u so much (although i wouldnt recommend it, it seperates the wheat from the chaff) -Manlir No support 1. I don't think we need to change it, it's just a name and it doesn't really matter. I also feel that the purpose of this wiki is to help guide newcomers who've just picked up the game, and the addition of the "False" prefix further differentiates him from the other heroes, whereas with "Assassin" we would run into confusion from people who're new, since there would be "Assassin" and then "True Assassin". Furthermore, changing the name to Assassin would set us on the path to renaming Lancelot's page to Berserker, which would further add to the confusion. This way, everything is more clear. Darknessattack2 16:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) 2. I don't see a reason to change False Assassin to Assassin. First off, False Assassin lets people know clearly that he is different from True Assassin. Next, god dammit, stop whining one a SINGLE-FUCKING-PREFIX. It. Is. Just. One. Word. Now, if you want to change it, by all means, do. Just make sure you re-link every fucking article (B Scroll, A Scorll, A+ Scroll and so on), otherwise, keep your damned mouths shut; you're not helping the Wiki at all, unless you consider the creation of such a page to be "help", so stop whining about the work Dark puts into it or else get the right to. LightburneR 17:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Compromise 1. I say we change everything to class (Real identity) and add a part that says "Note: He is commonly referred to as "fake assassin" or abbreviated as "FA" on the Azeroth Realm" and do the same for every other hero stating what the servant is commonly referred to as. -TakizawaAkira AKA AltK(Will probably make an account some time in the distant future.) I say both sides fight to the death Result 2 votes Support 2 votes No Support 2 unsigned votes Result is a tie, no change.